freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Fredbear (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). Nightmare Fredbear is an unlockable character in FNaF World and a nightmarish incarnation of Fredbear. Appearance Nightmare Fredbear has an almost identical appearance to his core series counterpart but he is smaller, glossier, and has less damage to his body. He wears a purple hat, bowtie, and two buttons. Along with the other nightmares, he has four fingers instead of five, with silver claws on his hands. He has several rips on his arms and legs. A bottom set of endoskeleton teeth is visible behind his main set of teeth. He lacks some brown parts on his body, wiry eyelashes, and has a single set of teeth on his belly. He lacks the black stripe that appears on his hat. Attacks Post-Update 2 Pre-Update 2 Strategy Nightmare Fredbear is a very powerful character to have. He has Toxic Bite 2 which can do big damage and poisons an enemy and others nearby. Like Nightmare Freddy, he has Freddles which can do huge damage to groups of enemies. Lastly, Mega Bite can do very big damage to a single enemy and others nearby, more damage than Toxic Bite 2. Gallery Gameplay Nightmare fredbear load.png|Nightmare Fredbear's loading screen. NFredbearMenu.png|Nightmare Fredbear's icon from the character selection menu. FreddleAttack.gif|Freddle attacking (click to animate). BadPizza.gif|Bad Pizza attacking, Pre-Update 2 (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the second "Update 2" teaser. AdventureRainbow.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the third "Update 2" teaser Trivia *Interestingly, Nightmare Fredbear doesn't have a red tint on his teeth which references Fredbear being the animatronic behind the Bite of '83. However, his idle animation does bite down in front of him, though this may just be a coincidence. His attack animation, however, is very clear. **However, this is most likely to keep the game kid-friendly, as the main part of the game is supposed to be for kids. *Nightmare Fredbear's Mega Bite attack is a homophone with Megabyte. **It seems that Nightmare Fredbear's attack animation is mainly for his "bite" attacks. *Nightmare Fredbear's loading screen may refer to his original counterpart's job as the lead singer and the mascot of both Fredbear's Family Diner and "Fredbear and Friends". *Nightmare Fredbear is one of the four characters capable of using Mega Bite, the other three being Fredbear, Nightmare BB, and Nightmare. This is a reference to Fredbear being the animatronic responsible for the "Bite of '83". **However, Nightmare BB is not related to the Bite. *When as a challenger, Nightmare Fredbear's name will be known as "???". **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, excluding Springtrap. *He is one of three counterparts of Freddy who doesn't posses a microphone, the others being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare. Errors *In the 1.1 update, Nightmare Fredbear can be seen having the "Freddles" attack replacing the "Bad Pizza" attack. in the "Party Creation" menu. It was still "Bad Pizza" ingame. **However, in the 1.2 update, he has this attack. ***This makes Nightmare Fredbear the first (and only) character to have their attacks changed. *If one looks closely at Nightmare Fredbear's idle animation, it would seem that as his left knee bends (right if a challenger), his lower leg costume clips through his foot. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)